In telescoping steering column systems in which the axial position of a steering wheel can be adjusted according to the body frame and driving posture of the driver, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication JP-UM-A-5-60982 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-10-53144, an inner column to which a steering column is attached is provided in such a manner as to slide telescopically relative to an outer column fixed to a vehicle body.
In addition, in the JP-UM-A-5-60982 and JP-A-10-53144, a resin bush (a resin collar) is interposed between the outer column and the inner column, and the resin bush so interposed is fixed to an inner circumferential surface of the outer column via projections formed on the bush.
Consequently, when performing a telescopic adjustment, since the inner column can slide through an inner circumferential surface of the resin bush, the inner column is allowed to telescopically slide relatively smoothly.